


Late nights, movies and a touch of hope

by smaragdbird



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cassie are hiding out at a cinemaplex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights, movies and a touch of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Contains explicit, consensual sex between a 15 year old girl and a 25 year old man.

So far the 'closed for renovation' cinemaplex is the best hideout they had since running for two years now. Nick managed to get the projector running and Cassie stands in front of the screen and re-enacts the scenes of her favourite movies. Sometimes Nick plays along like with Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. But today it's Titanic and Cassie begs him to do the famous 'I'm flying' scene on the bow of the ship.

'But Nick!' Cassie needles: 'I can't do this without you.'

'No.'

'Please.' She throws her best puppy eyes look at him and sees his defences crumble: 'Pretty please?'

'Okay, fine. But just this one scene. I'm not dying for you on screen.'

'Shhh. Gimme your hand. Now close your eyes, go on. Now step up. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek.' Cassie closed her eyes and felt Nick lay his hand on her hips. Her stomach tingled lightly.

'I'm not.' She whispered along with Rose.

'Step up on the railing. Hold on, hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?' Nick laid his arms over hers, entangled their fingers and Cassie's heart began to race in her chest.

'I trust you.' She wasn't even sure if she was part of the film or if she meant Nick when she said that. Nick slowly opened her arms.

'All right. Open your eyes.' But Cassie didn't. She imagined the ship, imagined herself and Nick but the warmth of his body pressed against hers was real as was their joined hands.

'I'm flying, Jack! I'm flying.' Cassie felt the same joy, the same excitement as Rose did. She could see it, could see herself flying over the sea while the sun was setting and Nick keeping her firmly on the ground at the same time. What she didn't imagine was Nick's lips brushing her ear when he sang:

'Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes.'

Cassie turned her head just like Rose did in the movie and then Nick kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss, either. Nick coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and his teeth. Cassie felt goose bumps on her skin when his tongue ran over her bottom lip and then chased her own tongue into her mouth.

Her heart would jump out of her chest soon, as fast as it was beating. Cassie held on to Nick, didn't want to let him go, didn't want to give him to realize that this was wrong, that she was too young, that they shouldn't ...couldn't do this.

But they had to separate for air, gasping it into their lungs, faces only inches away from each other and their arms still firmly wrapped around each other's bodies.

Cassie felt like her skin was set on fire. She wanted Nick, wanted him so much that it hurt. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to run her hands over his skin and wanted to feel his hands on hers. She wanted to have sex with him, now, in this moment when he was too overcome with lust to reject her and damn the consequences, damn the regrets they would have tomorrow.

She tugged at his shirt and Nick pulled it over his head while she threw away her jacket and t-shirt. She didn't wear a bra, her breasts were too small, so she hadn't bothered.

Nick stared at her chest and looked like he was about to realize what she wanted him to do, so Cassie kissed him again. Her nipples brushed hid bare skin and hardened at once. Nick grabbed her legs and made her wrap them around his waist. She could feel his erection through his jeans in this position. He carried her down to the place in front of the front row where they camped and laid her on a sleeping back. This time Cassie let him go and stripped off her boots, her socks and her skirt until she only wore her panties. Nick did the same but more hesitatingly. She could see that he began to have seconds thoughts.

She kissed him again and again and again, just to make him stop thinking. When she lay back down, he went with her.

'Cassie.' He whispered.

'Don't Nick. Don't tell me it's wrong. You want this as much as I do.'

'Cassie, if we go any further I'm not sure I'll be able to stop.' She saw it as the desperate lie it was. Nick would never, ever hurt her.

'That's okay.' She answered: 'I don't want you to.'

With a last doubtful glance at her, Nick slowly removed her panties, then pulled off his boxer shorts.

Cassie had seen his erection before, had secretly watched him sometimes when he jacked off when he had thought she was asleep. This was different, though but Cassie wasn't afraid. She wanted Nick and she trusted him. Cassie opened her legs.

She was so wet that Nick easily slid inside her. It felt weird. Neither did it hurt nor was it especially great, just weird and unusual. Nick moved slowly and carefully in and out of her with sure, steady movements. Experimentally Cassie tightened her inner muscles, which drew a curse and a gasp from Nick.

She grinned and did it again. Nick's rhythm lost something of its slowness and steadiness and picked up speed.

The tingling in her stomach seemed to drop between her legs.

Nick flipped them around so that she was straddling him. She supported herself with both hands on Nick's chest and one of Nick's hands held her shoulder while the other touched her clit. Cassie moaned with the pleasure that shot through her and involuntarily tightened around Nick. He kept rubbing her clit but it was clear that he was losing as fast as she did. She felt the tingling rise like a waved within her until the damn broke.

She hadn't known it was possible to feel this good.

Nick arched his back and she felt him come inside her. He gently rolled her off of him and they down facing each other, panting.

Suddenly Nick made a face:

'Fuck. We should have used a condom.' Oh, right. Fuck, they really should have.

'There are meds against this.' Cassie tried to reassure both of them.

'Really?'

'Yes.' She definitely remembered this much from SexEd.

He kissed her gently.

'Cassie, I-'

'If you're telling me that you love me just because we had sex, I'm going to kick you.' She muttered.

Nick laughed and pulled her close.


End file.
